deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Julius Caesar
Julius Caesar was a Roman general and statesman. He played a critical role in the gradual transformation of the Roman Republic into the Roman Empire. In 60 BC, Caesar entered into a political alliance with Crassus and Pompey that was to dominate Roman politics for several years. Their attempts to amass power through populist tactics were opposed within the Roman Senate by the conservative elite, among them Cato the Younger with the frequent support of Cicero. Caesar's conquest of Gaul, completed by 51 BC, extended Rome's territory to the English Channel and the Rhine. Caesar became the first Roman general to cross both when he built a bridge across the Rhine and conducted the first invasion of Britain. These achievements granted him unmatched military power and threatened to eclipse Pompey's standing. The balance of power was further upset by the death of Crassus in 53 BC. Political realignments in Rome finally led to a standoff between Caesar and Pompey, the latter having taken up the cause of the Senate. Ordered by the senate to stand trial in Rome for various charges, Caesar marched from Gaul to Italy with his legions, crossing the Rubicon in 49 BC. This sparked a civil war from which he emerged as the unrivaled leader of the Roman world. {C}After assuming control of government, he began extensive reforms of Roman society and government. He centralised the bureaucracy of the Republic and was eventually proclaimed "dictator in perpetuity". A group of senators, led by Marcus Junius Brutus, assassinated the dictator on the Ides of March (15 March) 44 BC, hoping to restore the constitutional government of the Republic. However, the result was a series of civil wars, which ultimately led to the establishment of the permanent Roman Empire by Caesar's adopted heir Octavius (later known as Augustus). Much of Caesar's life is known from his own accounts of his military campaigns, and other contemporary sources, mainly the letters and speeches of Cicero and the historical writings of Sallust. The later biographies of Caesar by Suetonius and Plutarch are also major sources. (From Wikipedia) Weapons vs Charlemagne vs Joan of Arc {C} Pugio.jpg|Pugio Crocea-Mors.jpg|Crocea Mors Dioonguard.jpg|Hasta pilum.jpg|Pilum Javelin AH3936-1-.jpg|Dolabra Battle vs Charlemagne Julius Caesar: Charlemagne: In a dense forest area, Charlemagne and four Frank Warriors are walking across a hill, with Charlemagne himself on a horse. Up ahead, Julius Caesar and four Roman soldiers are walking toward the Franks, with Caesar himself also on a horse. The two sides soon meet and lock eyes, waiting for each other to make a move. Charlemagne unsheaths Joyeuse. "Charge, men!" he yells. The Franks charge forward, Lanceas, Axes, and swords drawn, ready to attack. "Men, throw your Javelins!" yells Caesar. The Roman soldiers throw thier Pilums at the Franks, disabing some thier shields and killing one. {C} (5-4) One of the Franks hurls his Fransisca axe at one Roman and hits him in the face. (4-4) Caeser grabs his Hasta and charges at that Frank. The Frank tries hurl another axe at him, but Caesar manages to make the first strike and stabs him through the heart. (3-4) Meanwhile, Charlemagne charges at a Roman soldier and slashes at him with Joyeuse, beheading him. (3-3) One Roman soldier tries to throw a Pilum at Charlemagne, but another Frank acts quickly and throws his Lancea through his face. (2-3) {C}The last Roman Soldier runs up to the Frank with a Dolabra. The Frank grabs a spiked club and knocks the Roman's helmet off. The Roman quickly strikes back though, and hits the Frank in his stomach, killing him. (2-2) The last Frank act quickly though, and hurls his last Fransisca at him. (1-2) Caesar quickly gets off his horse and unsheaths Crocea Mors. He runs up to the last Frank and slashes himin the neck. (1-1) Charlemagne charges at him with Joyeuse in hand. The two enter a sword fight, with Charlemagne gaining an edge due to his longer sword. Evenually, they enter a lock. Caesar breaks the lock and thrust his Pugio at the Frank king's stomach. However, because of his armor, it doesn't kill. Caesar tries to stab him in the face instead, but Charlemagne grabs him and puts him in a headlock. He puts his Seax next to the Roman's neck. "Die, Pagan!" He yells. He swipes the blade, and Caesar falls over, dead. (0-1) The Frank King gets on his knees and says a prayer, thanking the lord for the victory. {C}Winner: Charlemagne 'Battle vs Joan of Arc (by Sport Shouting)' Joan and 4 French Knights roam their castle. Julius and 4 Roman soldiers spot them. One of Caesar's men throws the Pilum javelin, hitting a Knight in the face, killing him. Joan- 4 Joan sends her men to attack Caesar's troops. One of the Knights and one of the Romans clash mid range weapons. The Knight's Halberd disarms the Hasta spear and the Knight kills the Roman. Julius-4 Joan calls her men to the siege cannon as Julius forms a new formation to counter-attack. A cannon ball from the Siege Cannon tears through the chain mail armor of a Roman soldier killing him. Julius-3 Caesar sends his men after Joan's men. A Roman uses the Dolabra to kill a Knight by going around his plate armor. Joan-3 2 of the Knights notice a charging Roman. They fire their Steel Crossbows at him. 2 bolts him him in the neck to kill him. Julius-3 The Knights run after the Romans. The Romans form a strong formation to trap the Knights. Joan uses her "Audactity" to defeat this. The Knights plow through the trap and kill a Roman with the Arming sword. Julius-2 Julius and his last soldier draw a Hasta and Crocea Mors. A knight charges at the soldier with a Halberd. He wounds the Roman but is killed by Caesar. Joan-2 Joan and her Knight charge after the Romans. The last Knight thrusts the Arming Sword at the wounded Roman to kill him. Julius-1 Caesar retrieves a Pilum javelin and throws it at the last Knight. It hits his eye and kills him. Joan-1 Julius and Joan draw their swords. The Arming Sword knocks the Crocea Mors out of Caesar's hands. Caesar runs to pick up a Dolabra. He gets it and hits Joan in the face with it, killing her. Joan-0 Winner- Julius Caesar. 'Why the Winner won (Joan vs Julius)' The voting went to Julius because the voters noticed that Caesar killed, Joan didn't. That was the key X-Factor in Julius Caesar's win. 'Battle vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (by Sport Shouting)' Weapons WHO IS SPORT SHOUTING'S FIRST ANCIENT CHAMPION? Let's find out. The 4 Ninja Turtles are eating pizza in a jeep. 4 Romans admire the car and Mikey spots them. He drives the car and it plows through a Roman. Caesar- 3. The Romans form a Phalanx and charge after the now out of the car turtles. A Roman throws a pilum and kills Donatello. TMNT-3. Michelangelo picks up his bo staff and duels the killer. The killer retreats and gets the longer hasta. But it fails and Mikey's staff breaks the Roman's skull and kills him.' Caesar-2'. Mikey's win is short lived as a Roman cuts through his back with a dolabra. TMNT-2. Raphael sees the murder of his brother. Tears run down his eyes. He screams and runs after his killer. Raph blocks a chop with nunchakus. The Leonardo jumps and hacks through the Roman. Caesar-1. Caesar hides and sees Raphael and Leonardo split up. Raphael passes Caesar and Caesar and Raphael duel. It goes on for several minutes until the Crocea Mors is in his neck. TMNT-1. Leonardo tiptoes over to Caesar. A bag of chips was in Raphael's pocket and Caesar investigates the bag. Just then, Leonardo slowly cuts through Caesar's neck to win the fight. Leonardo picks up the chips and the Crocea Mors to keep for himself. ANCIENT CHAMPION- TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Horse Warriors Category:Dictators